This invention relates generally to the field of aerosols and more particularly to devices and methods for creating aerosols of pharmaceutical formulations for delivery to a human patient, preferably by inhalation.
Aerosolizing formulations for inhalation has been considered as a convenient alternative to injection for decades. This alternative to injections is particularly interesting for drugs which cannot be delivered orally, e.g. insulin. Although most compounds will effectively move from the lungs into the circulatory system there is considerable unpredictability in how much aerosolized formulation reaches the areas of the lungs where the material can move into the circulatory system. This results in inefficiency and unpredictability of dosing. A number of devices have been proposed for improving the efficiency of aerosol delivery, monitoring patients and teaching patients to correctly use delivery devices.
There are several different types of devices which use generally different mechanisms and methodologies to produce aerosols for inhalation. The most commonly used device is a metered dose inhaler (MDI) which comprises a drug formulation container with the formulation including a low boiling point propellant. The formulation is held in the container under pressure and a metered dose of formulation is released as an aerosol when the valve on the container is opened. The low boiling point propellant quickly evaporates or xe2x80x9cflashesxe2x80x9d when the formulation is exposed to atmospheric pressure outside the container. The particles of formulation containing the drug without the propellant are inhaled into the patient""s lungs and thereafter migrate into the patient""s circulatory system. There are a number of different types of MDI devices. Devices of this type are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,404,871 issued Apr. 11, 1995 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,838 issued Nov. 15, 1994.
Another type of device is the dry powder inhaler (DPI) device. As indicated by the name such devices use formulations of dry powder which powder is blown into an aerosolized cloud via a burst of gas. Typical DPI devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,775,320 issued Jul. 7, 1998 and 5,740,794 issued Apr. 21, 1998.
Yet another type of aerosol delivery device forces a formulation through a porous membrane. Formulation moving through the pores breaks up to form small particles which are inhaled by the patient. Devices of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,554,646 issued Aug. 13, 1996 and 5,522,385 issued Jun. 4, 1996.
Each of these devices has some advantages and disadvantages. The object of each is substantially the samexe2x80x94to repeatedly produce a fine mist aerosol wherein the particles are substantially uniform in size and within a size range of about 1 micron to about 5 microns. A patient can be accurately dosed if the device can repeatedly start with a given amount of formula and produce a known amount of aerosol with particles having sizes within a known range. The present invention endeavors to provide a device and method for obtaining accurate repeatable dosing of a patient with an aerosol.
Aerosolized particles within a desired size range (e.g., 1 micron to about 5 microns) are produced from a liquid formulation comprised of a pharmaceutical active drug and a carrier. The particles produced all have substantially the same particle diameterxc2x13% to xc2x130%, e.g. all particles in the aerosol have a diameter of 2 micronsxc2x13% to xc2x110%. The formulation is provided in any desired manner (e.g., forced through a channel of a feeding needle and expelled out of an exit opening of the needle). Simultaneously, gas contained in a pressure chamber (which surrounds at least the area where the formulation is provided, e.g., surrounds the exit opening of the needle) is forced out of an opening positioned in front of the formulation, e.g., directly in front of the flow path of the formulation being expelled from the feeding needle. Various parameters are adjusted to obtain a super critical flow of liquid characterized by a stable liquid-gas interface and a stable capillary jet of the liquid which forms particles on exiting the opening of the pressurized chamber which particles will all (90% or more) have substantially the same diameter, i.e., a monodisperse aerosol.
An object of the invention is to provide a device for aerosolized delivery of a pharmaceutically active drug formulation or a diagnostic formulation.
Another object is to provide a method of creating an aerosol of consistent particle size (xc2x13 to 30% or preferably xc2x13 to 10% difference in diameter) which aerosol is inhalable by a patient for aerosolized delivery of drugs or diagnostics.
A feature of the invention is that the diameter of the opening from which liquid is expelled, the diameter of the opening from which gas is expelled and the distance between these two openings is adjustable and is adjusted to obtain a stable liquid-gas interface which results in a stable capillary microjet being formed by the liquid expelled which microjet is focused on an exit opening by the flow of surrounding gas.
Another feature of the invention is that the viscosities and velocities of the fluids can be chosen with consideration to other adjusted parameters to obtain a supercritical flow of liquid.
Another feature of the invention is that the liquid can be a single liquid, two or more (miscible or immiscible) liquids mixed, a solution or a suspension.
An advantage of the invention is that the gas flowing with the particles prevents the particles from agglomerating thereby maintaining a monodisperse aerosol.
An advantage of the invention is that it consistently produces aerosols having particles with a desired particle diameter e.g. 1 to 5 microns.
An advantage of the invention is that the device of the invention is energy efficient in terms of the energy used to create small particles for inhalation.
Another advantage is that the structure of the device and its use are simple.
Another advantage is that clogging of the exit opening of the pressure chamber is substantially eliminated because liquid is kept out of contact with the surface of the exit opening by a surrounding focused funnel of gas which flows out of the pressure chamber exit opening.
Yet another advantage is that particles produced are substantially smaller in size than would be expected based on the diameter of the exit opening of the pressure chamber due to focusing the flow of the liquid with the flow of surrounding gas.
An aspect of the invention is a hand-held, self-contained portable drug delivery device which consistently produces small aerosolized particles which are relatively uniform in size.
Another aspect of the invention is a device and method which produces multiple streams of aerosol thereby quickly aerosolizing a large dose of formulation for inhalation by a patient.
These and other aspects, objects, features and advantages will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading this disclosure in combination with the figures provided.